Dinah Harper
'Nicknames' Di, Nah, Aurora, Rora, Harper, or Black Canary 'Early Life' Dinah was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. She's an only child. Dinah's father was a police officer for the Special Vicitms Unit and her mother was a homemaker. So Dinah had a love for law and taking care of the house from an early age. Dinah had a normal childhood. She wasn't spoiled, but she didn't want for anything. Growing up she was given self-denfence and dance classes. That way she was a well rounded individual. She was also learning how to cook from her mom. And she could protect herself. Since Dinah was raised in Nashville she had the opprotunity to go to the Double B with her family and she did so. Dinah knew she was going to follow her dad and become a police officer. 'Ranch Life' As Zachariah got older he started falling for this pretty blonde from Kansas that came up to the Ranch with her parents. Simply because the Ranch gave the public an opportunity to ride the horses there. Mark Harper and Blaine Dixson always gave him a hard time about it. Until Blaine took control and told the pretty blonde that Zach wanted to go out on a date with her. Blaine was tired of watching Zachariah skirt around the girl and be a complete idiot so he did something about it. Mark was also an option, but Mark was wiser. Mark had made the two of them draw straws and Blaine had always had terrible luck. Alastair was glad to see Zachariah, Blaine, and Mark actually happy. Alastair had been seeing a girl for a while. The two got married and the year before Blaine and Rose had Holly-Grace the two of them had Jaden. A year later they had Harper. Kevin had been quietly seeing a girl since he was in high school with her. The two got married and the same year Blaine and Rose had Holly-Grace they had their oldest Jamie Luke Cox. Luke had also been seeing a girl in high school. This lovely lady was from England so it was fun. The two ended up married. Luke and Holly's son Tyler was born the same year as Gregory Harper was. Murdock like Kevin and Luke dated a girl in high school. She was also Scottish. Trace dated a girl that was always at the ranch. Chase met his wife out at a club in town. They worked well together. Zachariah and Blaine didn't talk for a couple of weeks. In the end it turned out pretty well. He married the blonde and his dad changed the name of the Ranch to the Triple B. Blaine helped Zachariah out because he had his eyes on Bethaney's best friend who came up with her. Rose Matthew. The two also got married and had Holly-Grace first and six years later had the twins Zachariah and Bryce. The same year Blaine and Rose had Holly-Grace Murdock and Lauren had Trace and Grace. The same year Trace and Mia had Kevin and Yugi. When Jaden was six and Harper was five Jaden found Gabrielle. Alastair and Brie didn't need to talk about adopting the little girl. They did so. Of course they had to fight her father, but it worked out. Even if they had to hyphenate her last name. About the time Blaine and Zachariah were meeting the loves of their lives Mark met his. Her name was Dinah Tate. She lived in the area and occasionally stopped by the Ranch. Again Blaine was the one who jumped the gun. It turned out okay. A year before Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads they had Gregory Blaine Harper. The same year Dinah and Mark had Gregory Murdock and Lauren had their son Simon. That same year Trace and Mia had Tristian. Murdock and Lauren had their daughter Olivia the same year Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads. At twenty-four Zachariah and Bethaney had the quads. Scarlett, Marc, Alice, and Andrew. A year later they had the triplets. Alan, Nicole, and Jack. At that point most of his childhood friends if not all were married. The same year Zach and Bethaney had the quads Chase and his wife had Jason. Three years later they had Conner. At the same time Zach and Beth had the triplets the Mark and Dinah had Lauren Rose Harper. Luke and Holly had their daughter Kathryn. During all this time Dinah worked on the police department on the Special Victims Unit. She wasn't a pushover and she never brought her work home. Two years after Lauren was born the first of two tragedies struck. Dinah had gone to the store with Lauren when a disgruntled employee had come in with a gun. He'd held the store up and when Dinah had tried to keep him calm, because she worked with the police department, he overracted when Lauren started crying. Dinah had taken her eyes off of the man to check on her daughter when the shot rang out. Dinah as a mother's reflex hit shielded Lauren just in case that's where he was going. It hadn't been. 'Personal Life' Dinah is the oldest. Both of her parents are American. Mark married Dinah Tate. The two began dating shortly after Zachariah and Bethaney and Blaine and Rose began dating. Mark is close friends with Jesse Stovall, Blaine Dixson, Zachariah Braddock, Murdock Johnson, Trace Carter, Alastair Deveraux, Kevin Cox, and Luke Taylor so much so that everyone's children, except for Jesse who doesn't have any, are like his kids. The Stovall boys are like his kids to. It creates an interesting family dynamic. One that he wouldn't change for the world. Children: Gregory Harper (Son) Lauren Harper (Daughter) Category:Wrestling OC's Parents